Drakken's Failure
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: I was watching the KP SIT movie, it occured to me: when that street lamp fell on Shego, I thought it was unrealistic of her to be fine after it falling on her. What would happen if Shego got a really bad injury to the head? What would Drakken think?


Andrea Churchill 9/28/09

Drakken's Failure

Everything was going according to plan. That is, except, for the four year old version of Kim Possible standing up to her preschool bullies, when it was Drakken's plan to crush the spirit of his nemesis when she would be most vulnerable. They just _had _to interfere with the goofy sidekick…what was his name again? Gah, it didn't matter. Knowing Kim Possible enough, he should have been able to predict her standing up for herself, and others. It was her nature. And the plan had been going so well, too. But as of now, they needn't worry about that plan anymore. They had failed, Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist. Crushing the spirit of a four year old wasn't as hard as it looked, after all. Especially if that four year old was _Kim Possible. _

"Shego, help!" Drakken yelled as he ran, Killigan and Monkey Fist right behind him. They had turn back into adults again.

"The wee lassie's a savage!" Duff shouted in agreement.

Drakken stopped abruptly, causing Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist to bump into him. They all grunted in unison.

Shego, Drakken's sidekick, lay on the cement, underneath a broken street lamp. It had fallen on her.

"_S-Shego?" _Drakken whispered.

"Oh no, she's here!" Monkey Fist shouted in anxiety.

"The little brat?" Drakken asked, startled from the view that lay before him.

"_The big brat!"_ Monkey Fist growled.

"Hey, guess what? Free swim in the time stream is over!" Kim shouted, from atop a building on which she stood proudly.

Drakken didn't seem to hear. He was too preoccupied with Shego's unconscious body. He felt her pulse.

_Thump-thump………………………………………………………………………………………………….thump-thump._

Drakken went cold. The street lamp must have fallen on her head. The injury might have been fatal…how much time would there be left and would Shego be okay? Dr. Drakken, though he went to the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, and performing mainly in the arts of robotics and machines; Dr. Drakken still knew a thing or two about medical. At least the basic stuff—the logic. And he knew this didn't look good for Shego. She needed to get help…fast. A small pool of blood began to seep out from under Shego's mass of soft black hair….

"Fear not, gentlemen, time is at hand!" Monkey Fist took out the _tempus simian_. Translation: time monkey. He didn't even notice Shego was down. Drakken looked frantically around at his comrades. He locked eyes with Killigan. The Scottish, rogue golfer gazed at the fallen sidekick. His expression softened to remorse and slight panic. He tilted his head to the side a bit, and dropped his eyes. The blood grew thicker.

_Thump-thump………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..thump-_

"Drop it!" Kim Possible shouted from upon the building.

Monkey Fist opened the time portal from under their feet. He was about to jump in when he saw Drakken and Duff Killigan in hesitation. He noticed Shego. He, too, tilted his head to the side and his eyes grew calm, then knowing the present (or past, in this case) situation, could care less about the green-and-black sidekick, and jumped into the portal.

Drakken looked frantically at Killigan. His eyes seemed to beg him: _Don't leave me now, not when Shego's down._

Apparently Duff knew better than to waver with what's already been done. He jumped into the portal, in if anything repentance.

Drakken refused to follow. What's to conquer without Shego… it just couldn't be done. Any kind of success he's experienced it's been because of Shego…and now she's gone…

The portal closed just as Kim Possible jumped down to prevent the escape. She hit her face against the cement.

"Ow…" she complained.

"_Ow? _She's _saying ow? How about Shego? Do you think she's saying _OW _right now?" _Drakken thought.

Kim Possible noticed Drakken, sitting there, with Shego in his arms. His eyes were full of remorse. But just as quickly as she felt the stab of guilt did they turn to flames.

The only thing Drakken seemed to think was '_She…is going….to pay.'_

It's a wonder why time travel had its importance in the plot. And he would get his hands on that monkey…even if it put him or anyone else in danger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Kim was going to pay indeed. But first, the bitter firm blade of tenderness was being raised, and this time, it was Dr. Drakken who attacked at will…at passion…in memory, and out of…love.

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible…."

She half-heartedly expected him to finish his sentence with his usual "but you're not."

Instead, he surprisingly calmed his expression, and whispered, "But now you're no better than the rest of us."

It didn't matter anymore now that Shego was dead. Whatever attempt for power with the _tempus simian _he had was gone, as was opportunity in the whole damn rest of his life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_Shego was dead….._

It could not have been acknowledged.


End file.
